


Didn't See That Coming

by Chanyeooh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Maybe its a slowburn, Romance, Teacher! Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanyeooh/pseuds/Chanyeooh
Summary: "Also, just really stop smiling all the time. You look stupid as fuck."Baekhyun is the school’s delinquent and while all the kids are scared of him and his cronies, they can’t help but curse him for his hotness."Language. I'm your teacher, you know. You need stop swearing every time you speak."Chanyeol is simply the new math teacher who might care about his students a little more than necessary.





	1. SM High

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting it here to see how the archives work, lol. If you want to read ahead, I've been updating it on AFF. Its under the same title and my username is same too (there is a link on my profile). Maybe I'll post the rest of it here when its complete.

'SM High' the big, bold and black words besides the green gate read. Park Chanyeol swallowed. He could feel his nerves acting up. Today was his first day at school- not as a student, but as a teacher. Despite this, he felt the same as he did years ago when he shifted from middle school to high school.

 

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol lifted his briefcase a little and walked through the gate. He didn't want to carry a briefcase. He was the kind of person that preferred backpacks over something like this and yet, in order to seem more teacher-like, Chanyeol decided that this is something he must do, not that his being taller than most people around him didn't do the job. 

 

As he walked, Chanyeol noticed the small number of students entering alongside. He had come 45 minutes before the actual school day began so he understood that most  students would probably come later. He passed a kind smile to all those he made eye contact with. It was clear from their faces that they were wondering who he was. Chanyeol had expect this. What surprised him however was when two girls in front of him squealed after looking at him and kept turning back to steal glances. Did his shirt look weird? When his eyes met theirs again, he gave them an unsure smile and nodded in acknowledgement. This resulted in another squeal as the two girls hurried ahead. 

 

Chanyeol was glad when he entered the building for he didn't have the chill morning wind hitting his face anymore. He made his way towards the principal's office. He remembered the directions clearly after his last visit wherein he had been officially hired. To be honest, they weren't difficult to remember in the first place for the office was right besides the Principal's assistant's desk which was at the end of the corridor. 

 

Chanyeol smiled and slightly nodded at the lady sitting behind the desk as he reached the corner. He remembered her name- Irene. Even though Chanyeol wasn't into girls, he had been surprised by her beauty the first time he saw her. She simply smiled in response but he couldn't tell how genuine it was for the woman looked a little annoyed. 

 

He went ahead and knocked the door to the Principal's room before entering, sporting his classic smile. The principal, an old man named Lee Soo Man smiled back as he entered.

 

"Ah, you're here. Good morning. Welcome, Mr. Park Chanyeol," he spoke as he gestured for Chanyeol to take a seat, which he did. 

 

"Good Morning," Chanyeol said, bowing slightly. He was still nervous but he hoped that his smile hid away his emotions from Mr. Lee's eyes.

 

"So, I don't think we need to talk a lot. You already know how it'll be. You'll be teaching two senior year classes and two junior classes. Mr. Yixing will tell you about the schedule and how everything works."

 

Chanyeol nodded, listening to him very carefully. 

 

"I hope to see you do a good job. I expect to see the students' scores in mathematics to improve."

 

Chanyeol knew this and was determined to do a good job. 

 

Principal Lee waited for Chanyeol to acknowledge his words before gesturing that he can leave. As Chanyeol was about to exit the room, he was stopped by the Principal.

 

"I almost forgot to tell you. You'll be the homeroom teacher for the junior class 3-B."

 

*** 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was dying inside as he walked along with Mr.Yixing to the class 3-B. He had expected that he'd become a homeroom teacher sometime but hadn't thought it'd happen as soon as he joined the school. 

 

He had already been shown his desk in the teacher's room and met rest of the staff who taught the Senior and Junior classes. Yixing, another math teacher who taught the remaining senior and junior classes, was a really kind man. He guided Chanyeol through his responsibilities and duties very patiently. He actually seemed to be trying to make Chanyeol feel comfortable. He could probably sense his nervousness. 

 

The rest of the teachers had been really polite too and had told him that he could always ask them for help. They also seemed really curious about Chanyeol and asked him various questions about himself such as why did he become a teacher for, with his qualifications, he could have found far better paying jobs. Chanyeol answered honestly when he told them that he had always loving teaching and how much he enjoyed it. 

 

The teachers had raised their eyebrows when he told them that he was assigned as the homeroom teacher for class 3-B but no one said anything. Chanyeol had turned to Yixing questioningly but the latter told him that it's nothing. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they stopped in front of a door. Chanyeol could hear the noises from inside the room and through the glass on the door, he could see the children shuffling around. He felt a hand on shoulder and turned to see Yixing give him a reassuring smile before he slid the door open. Chanyeol glanced at the letters in front of the door, '3-B', before he followed.

 

With Yixing entering, all the kids frantically made their way to their seats. It took a while for them to realise that a new person had entered and when they did, they quieted down. They were very curious about the new person in the room who was, obviously, their new teacher. Chanyeol gulped as he stood in the front, looking at the kids who stared back at him, eyeing him from head to toe. He fidgeted with his tie, patting it straight. There were a few whispers here and there but they died when Yixing cleared his throat. 

 

A boy, from somewhere in the middle, stood up and rest of the class followed suit. The class bowed and wished them good morning in unison before settling down again. Chanyeol assumed that the boy who had stood up first was Junmyeon, the class President. Just as Yixing had described, Junmyeon looked mature and sincere. Chanyeol was glad for the same.

 

"Good morning children. This is Mr. Park Chanyeol. As you may have already guessed, he'll be replacing Mr. Kim Hoon- who you know, left- as your math and homeroom teacher. I'll now leave it to Mr. Park." With that and a pat on Chanyeol's back, Yixing left the room. 

 

Chanyeol shifted to the centre, where Yixing had been standing before and flashed the students a smile. "Good morning, I am Park Chanyeol, your new math and homeroom teacher." Chanyeol didn't realise that he was repeating what Yixing had just spoken. Perhaps it was the nerves again. 

 

"Since now you all know me and I don't know you, let's have a little introduction session as I take your attendance. When I call out your name, answer with your favourite number and also tell me your duties, if you have any, okay?"

 

All the kids nodded in agreement and one of the kids at the left spoke up a with a small and friendly laugh. "Mr. Park, what's your favourite number?"

 

Chanyeol looked at the boy sitting in one of the lefter seats who was taller than most of his peers. He had to admit, he was a little surprised by the question but somehow, this question made him forget about his nerves and made him feel more comfortable. He realised that he had been stupid. These are just nice, kind students and he has nothing to be nervous about. 

 

"It's... 16," he replied with one of his sweeter smiles after thinking for a few seconds. The number wasn't anything special, just that it had always been lucky for him. With that, Chanyeol took a deep breath as he took out the attendance sheet and started calling out names according to the students' roll numbers. 

 

"Roll number 1, Kim Taeyeon"

 

"Present. My favourite number is 9"

 

"Roll number 2, Lee Soon Kyu"

 

"Present, 12"

 

"Roll number 3, Do Kyungsoo"

 

"Present, 1. I am the class treasurer."

 

And so on the continued. Chanyeol made sure to smile at every student. 

 

"Roll number 10, Kim Junmyeon."

 

"Present, 8. I am the class president."

 

It turned out he was correct in guessing who Junmyeon was. He also learnt that the boy who had asked him about his favourite number was called Oh Sehun. 

 

"Roll number 16, Byun Baekhyun."

 

Chanyeol looked up from the attendance sheet. He received no response. He scanned the class and noticed how some students were glancing at one of the three empty seats at back of the classroom, to the right where the windows were and the rest were looking uncomfortable.

 

"Roll number 16, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol repeated. Finally, upon receiving no response, Chanyeol asked the class. "Why is he absent? Anyone friends with him? Mr. Zhang Yixing would have told me if he had received a message for a sick leave." 

 

Chanyeol was confused when none of the class responded. In fact, there were three empty seats which meant that two more students were absent. Chanyeol continued to look at the class expectantly. "No one?"

 

Chanyeol saw Junmyeon open his mouth to answer but before the latter could say anything, the back door of the class opened with a bang, as if someone had kicked it. Two boys entered the room and without sparing him any glances, plopped down on two of the empty seats. Chanyeol was too shocked at the moment to be able to say anything.

 

Before he could compose himself, another boy entered the room. He was short in height with his hair dyed blonde. He was the only student Chanyeol had seen with dyed hair and as far as he knew, dying hair was against the school's rules. It surprised Chanyeol how the short boy moved so harshly unlike his appearance, which was pretty... petite. He had thought that like the other two boys, this one too, wouldn't look at him, however, the boy turned his head and met Chanyeol's eyes across the room. His icy gaze didn't last for more than one second before the short man shuffled to the seat besides the window and threw his bag on the floor besides him. 

 

It took a long time for Chanyeol to recover. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He looked at the first boy, then the second, then the third and then the first again. All three of them looked extremely disinterested, as if they'd been forced to come to the school and simply kept playing with their fingers or staring at the desk. 

 

"Who... are you?" Chanyeol said slowly but with a strict undertone in his voice. He received no response from the three. They didn't even flinch or look up. Did they even know he was talking to them? "You know you can't just barge into the classroom, right?" Again, he was met with silence. Most teachers would have been riled up by this behaviour and Chanyeol had to admit, this was making him irritated too, however, not to the point that he would shout at the students. He was never the type of person to shout at anyone. 

 

"I want you three to stand up," he announced. He could sense the tension in the classroom. All the students looked extremely uncomfortable as they glanced between the three defaulters and their new teacher. Chanyeol hated this atmosphere. He had wanted his first day to be fun and filled with joy and he had also wanted to look like a kind and understanding teacher to the students. This was not going the way he had planned. 

 

Finally, the three boys stood up. They still didn't talk or meet his eyes, though. Was the floor more interesting than him? "I want you to tell me your name and your favourite number, okay?" he said softly but sternly. The boys, yet again, did not answer. 

 

"Okay?" he pressed. This had the first two boys looking at him. They still had the disinterested look plastered over their face but this time it was mixed with slight confusion. The small boy continued to stare at the floor not allowing Chanyeol couldn't read his expression. 

 

Chanyeol then smiled at the first boy as he made eye contact with him. The boy was tall, with slightly tanned skin and plump lips. "Introduce yourself."

 

The boy seemed to hesitate a bit before he spoke. 

 

"Kim Kai, number 1."

 

The fact that Chanyeol had finally gotten a reply made him feel better so he widened his smile. "Good," he replied as he checked his attendance sheet, "You may sit down."

Kim Kai was roll number 18 and Chanyeol put a tick in front of his name. He then moved on to the next kid. The second boy was rather short too and thinner that the first one. He spoke without Chanyeol having too. 

 

"Kim Jongdae, 21."

 

"Jongdae...," Chanyeol spoke as he scanned the attendance sheet and then put a tick in from of roll number 19. He then looked up with his smile. "Good. Thank you. You can sit down." Chanyeol was more or less, trying to be positive and optimistic through this whole situation. All students were different and he couldn't expect every person to be polite but their lack of politeness didn't mean he'd treat them any different. As a teacher, it was his duty to be understanding towards all of his pupil. Perhaps then they'd begin to understand him too and turn into better people.

 

It was finally the short blondie's turn. Chanyeol couldn't catch his attention as the boy was still staring at the floor with his hands stuffed into the pocket of his trousers. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice his un-ironed shirt and the absence of the school tie. 

 

"Kid," Chanyeol said in order to get the smaller's attention, "Introduce yourself. Name and favourite number."

 

The boy scoffed, as if he found this whole situation stupid and finally lifted his head to meet Chanyeol's eyes again and Chanyeol could swear he felt the room turning colder, yet he had sweat breaking on his forehead. 

 

"Byun Baekhyun."

 

The kid's glare was somehow making him extremely conscious of himself.

 

"2, favourite number."

 

With that, the boy, Baekhyun sat back on his seat. Chanyeol realised that his smile had disappeared and he tried to bring one back on his face. "Thank you," he said in a small voice and marked a tick in front of Baekhyun's name. He turned to look at the three again. "Since this is my first day, I'll let you off for being late but from tomorrow onwards, anyone who is late will be paying the fine. So make sure to be on time, okay? Also, everyone, knock and take permission before you come in."

 

Once he took the attendance for the remaining few students, he smiled and looked at the class for a minute, trying to take in the faces and associate them with names. "We'll be together for the rest of the year and I hope we get along so that this year can be fun for us all. You should know that you can always come to me for anything and I'll try to help you out in the best way possible. I'll leave my number with Junmyeon so you can text or call me if you're sick or if you have any problems, academic or personal."

 

Most of the class nodded and the rest, including Byun Baekhyun, didn't seem to care about his words.

 

———————————————————————


	2. Sleep

Chanyeol made his way towards the school canteen, accompanied by Mr.Yixing and Mr. Choi Siwon. Mr. Siwon was teaching history to the same classes as him. They were both discussing about something Chanyeol wasn't really listening to for he was looking back at his day till now. Apart from his homeroom class, he was teaching classes 3-A, 4-A and 4-B. Unlike 3-B where he had met with an unprecedented incident, his Math classes with Class 3-A and 4-A had gone smoothly. The senior class, unlike the junior one, seemed more serious considering their scores this year would decide which college or university they get into. There were kids who weren't listening but thankfully there was no one who tried to sleep. Nonetheless, Chanyeol was glad most students were interested in what he was teaching, especially the girls. Perhaps it was a gender thing for in both classes, it was mostly the girls who kept asking him questions and Chanyeol was happy to clear any doubts.

Soon, they entered the canteen that was packed with kids and grabbed trays for themselves. As they stood in the line, Chanyeol could feel the students look at them, or him in particular- he couldn't tell. It was fine, though, for he believed this attention would die down in a few days when students would start recognising him. Once they had filled their plates and joined two more teachers at a long table, Siwon turned to him.

"So, how's it coming along as of now?"

Yixing and the two other teachers, too, looked at him, curious to know his answer. 

Chanyeol shrugged as he picked food up from his chopsticks. "It has been fine till now. They listened to what I was teaching and even helped me out a little because I didn't know how much Mr. Kim Hoon had already covered with them."

He then looked up with a small, rather sheepish smile. "To be honest, I was really nervous in the morning because this is my first time teaching in a classroom but then it was okay because the kids were all really friendly."

Just as he said that, the image of Byun Baekhyun's icy glare from this morning flashed before his eyes and he found himself continuing, "except..." 

He paused to look at the teachers around him who were looking at him expectantly. He somehow got the feeling they knew what he was going to talk about or who was he going to talk about. "Except... there are these three kids in my class- Kim Kai, Kim Jongdae and-"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol looked at Siwon in surprise as he completely his sentence for him. He then nodded his head. So they did perhaps know that he'd be talking about. 

"What did they do?" One of the female teachers on the table asked him, with curiosity laced in her voice. Chanyeol remembered her from when Yixing Introduced him to rest of the staff this morning- Ms. Seohyun who taught science. 

Chanyeol hesitated before he spoke. "Well, they were late to class and they did not greet me or apologise. Could it be that they're not happy with the change of teachers?" 

Chanyeol had thought about them after he had left 3-B. No one liked being rude, right? The boys must have been upset about some stuff in order to behave that way and out of all the possible reasons he could come up with, them not being happy with a new teacher seemed most probable. The other teachers did not seem to agree with this idea, however, given the look they had on their faces as as they stared at Chanyeol. It was as if he had said the most unbelievable thing ever. Some of the teachers actually burst into laughter after a few seconds, Siwon being one them.

It was he who spoke next. "Chanyeol, that's not the case at all. The three of them being late is the most normal thing ever. I thought something interesting must've happened. What did you say to them, though?"

Chanyeol looked unsure as he spoke. "I told them to be on time from tomorrow and that they'd have to pay the fine if don't." 

He was sure he had said the right thing, but looking at the way everyone was acting when he informed them about this, he started wondering if he had done something wrong. 

Again, Siwon spoke up. "Paying the fine? Those three? They've never done that, Chanyeol. They don't do that." He spoke as if he was trying to explain a math concept to a kid who was having a hard time understanding it. "Mr. Hoon, their previous class teachers and even Yixing when he substituted for two weeks until we could find a replacement for Mr. Hoon never collected fine from them."

Chanyeol was very confused. Why did they not follow the rules with those three? Students who were late were supposed to pay fine according to the school rules. 

"I don't think you're understanding, Chanyeol. They weren't late and rude because they were upset about anything. They behaved that way because they are delinquents- mostly Baekhyun, actually. The other two just follow him. It's like they have their own little gang with the Byun as the boss."

This explanation seemed to confuse Chanyeol further. So what if they were delinquents? Wasn't it the teachers' responsibility to make sure they follow the rules either way? 

It was Seohyun who continued. "They aren't interested in school or studying or anything. I'm pretty sure they just come because finishing high school is mandatory. I take science for your class and I've not had them listening even once. In fact, Kai and Jongdae at least sit straight even if they don't listen, Baekhyun is always sleeping. Their scores are in the lowest tier and they've failed so many class tests and barely managed to pass every grade until now. Honestly, them being late is no big deal, considering they even skip classes so often, get into fights and all that."

Chanyeol blinked, taking it all in. "Then why haven't the teachers done anything about it?", he said slowly. 

One of the teachers Chanyeol didn't remember the name of answered his question. "What can we do? It's not like they listen to us. We can't even expel Byun Baekhyun or anything because he has the school director backing him up. Heck, last year when he set the storage shed by the ground on fire he only got suspended for a week. That's it. A week. In fact, what's ridiculous is that even after this incident he won that award at the school festival... what was it called? The Best face award or something. I can't even understand why the students voted for him when they are scared of him. I mean he literally burned the storage shed down."

Seohyun spoke up after seeing Chanyeol's wide eyes. "We don't know the details but it was supposed to be a 'mistake', the fire. That's why, apparently, they let him off easy. Anyhow, Baekhyun and those two are too far gone." She paused for a second to think before continuing. "Actually, there is still hope for the other two. Kai's parents are always worried about him and the last time I met them, they were trying to find ways to get him on track and Jongdae, he seems to have other friends apart from those two. I've seen him hanging out with some other kids from your class." 

Chanyeol listened to them all very carefully. He didn't think that's how it's going to be. Sure, he had realised that the three were rude and not interested in anything he said but he didn't know that it was this bad. He honestly wasn't sure what to do of all the information he had just received. He still didn't understand why the others thought that the three couldn't really be corrected. They may have done a lot wrong stuff or made mistakes but it's not like it was impossible for them to start doing the right stuff or correct their previous mistakes. And anyway, how did everyone even know what's right or not without having heard Baekhyun, Kai or Jongdae? Nothing of whatever Chanyeol heard seemed to include what those three actually felt or thought. They were mostly assumptions.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw the three they had been talking about enter the canteen. Jongdae and Kai were laughing about something as the latter spoke. Baekhyun, who walked in front of them had an amused look on his face, as if he found whatever they were talking about funny too. Chanyeol could see the corner of his eyes crinkle from far away and even though the small boy wasn't smiling, his whole being showed that he was happy. Baekhyun then said something to the other two which had them laughing even harder. To say Chanyeol was surprised would be an understatement. This Baekhyun was so different from the one who burned him with his glare in the morning. If the incident from the homeroom period hadn't happened or if he hadn't heard what the other teachers had just told him, he would've assumed the three to be normal highschoolers. Well, actually, in a way they were just that- normal highschoolers. 

Chanyeol suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to ask before but when he brought his attention back to the table, everyone had changed the topic long ago. He decided to ask Yixing who was eating silently next him. "Yixing, why does Baekhyun have the director's backing? One of the teachers said something like that..."

Yixing gulped down the food he was chewing before responding to Chanyeol in a low voice. "The director is supposed be his legal guardian. He was a friend of Baekhyun's father when the latter was alive- I think- so, he took him in after he lost both of his parents." Yixing paused for a second. "I feel really bad for him sometimes. To lose your parents as a kid must have been so awful."

***

 

 

Chanyeol had math with his own class after lunch. After collecting the files from his table, he made his way towards 3-B. With all the new information Chanyeol had received during lunch, he had barely touched his food. His mind was too busy to be able to eat. He had no idea how to deal with the three students in his class but one thing was for sure- he couldn't leave them alone. The other teachers might've let them be but he just knew he wouldn't be able to do that if they ever did something that Chanyeol saw as wrong. As their homeroom teacher, he was the one responsible for them.

When he entered the room, the students went back to their seats at the speed of lightning. Chanyeol noticed that when he had come in, the troublesome trio had been talking by their corner but once the class quieted down, so did they. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before he addressed the students from where he was standing behind the desk. "Good Afternoon, this is my first time with you all as your maths teacher instead of your homeroom teacher." He smiled before speaking ahead. "But before I can start, I need to know how much you people have already covered. 3-A is done with the 3rd unit and is moving on to the next next one. Since you've had the same teachers, I'm assuming that you've done as much?"

It was Do Kyungsoo, who sat on one of the front desks, that raised his hand to speak. "Um, we're not even halfway through unit 3. We still have most of the topics under this unit left."

Chanyeol nodded slowly as he replied. "Is that so? You're really behind your peers then." He then clapped his hands to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Class, we'll have to work a little more harder to catch up to the other classes and make sure that we're done with every concept thoroughly before the exams, okay?" He looked at the class once before continuing.

"I'll begin with the topic you last did. It'll be like a recap which will also help you get used to my teaching style. I'll take some of your notebooks after the class and go through what you've done in detail later. So let's begin."

Chanyeol then turned around and started drawing a diagram on the whiteboard in order to explain the concept better. He kept on explaining whilst drawing or writing wherever necessary. He also answered questions anytime someone raised their hand. Most of the questions were from Sehun, the boy who had asked him about his favourite number in the morning. 

It had perhaps been 20 minutes since Chanyeol had begun teaching when he actually took a good look at the class. A lot of the students, including Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun were taking notes; some others, including (surprisingly) Kim Jongdae, were simply listening to him speak; others, including Kim Kai, were lost in their own world with absolutely no interest in what he was saying and one lone boy- Byun Baekhyun- was resting his head on his desk with his eyes shut closed.

Chanyeol paused what he was teaching to look directly at Baekhyun. Other students, including Jongdae, followed his gaze to the sleeping form of the small boy. Some of them seemed tensed, perhaps sensing what was about to happen.

Chanyeol wasn't sure if the boy was actually sleeping or if he just had his eyes closed but that didn't really matter much. Ms. Seohyun had mentioned earlier that this is what she experienced in her classes too and like her, Chanyeol should have, perhaps, ignored him. It's not like it would make any difference if Baekhyun wasn't sleeping because he wouldn't listen to what Chanyeol is teaching either way. Despite that, Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to let the kid be. Even though there were 20 other children in this class who were actually interested in what he had to give, with just one student with his head down, he felt as if he was failing as a teacher. He did not want to do this. He wanted to be one of the 'cooler' teachers who let students sleep in the class if they wished, or even eat food when they felt hungry- the kind of teacher students thought of as a friend. But he couldn't, despite this, ignore Baekhyun. What he was teaching right now could be something that's really useful to his student in future, after all, people used Probability in their daily lives even if they weren't mathematicians. Also, this was a really important topic if he was to give college entrances next year. 

Chanyeol took a long breath. "Byun Baekhyun." The way the boy flinched told Chanyeol that he had been up from the start or maybe he had just woken up; either way, he heard him. However, this didn't mean that Chanyeol received a response. He waited for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Byun Baekhyun. You are not allowed to sleep in my class." Chanyeol had one hand placed on the corner of the teacher's desk and the other loosely held the marker he had been writing through.

This time, the boy turned his head to look at Chanyeol, with his chin still resting on his arm which was placed on the desk. He had his eyebrows drawn sharply as he pierced the teacher with his gaze. "I don't care," Baekhyun breathed and went back to his original position. 

Chanyeol could feel his jaw tightening. He had seen his student's rather happy looking face just an hour before so it wasn't like the latter was incapable of doing anything other than glaring. He was also starting to feel annoyed about the fact that he had done nothing to deserve this treatment from Baekhyun. He didn't care if that's how Baekhyun treated every teacher. He wasn't going to be ignored like this. "But I care." Chanyeol wasn't sure what pushed him to say what he spoke next but he was desperate for a response. "I want you to either sit straight or leave."

The boy sat up and for a very tiny and brief moment, Chanyeol thought that the latter was going to do as he had wished. However, the next second, Baekhyun stood up entirely, grabbed his bag and made his way out the back door, not caring as he pushed the class lockers on the way, making them shake. It was only then that Chanyeol realised the meaning of his own words and with his realisation came the regret. He stared at the now empty chair for a minute before turning to the rest of the class. Most of them looked at him sympathetically. He bit his lower lip and turned around to continue where he had left off.


End file.
